Betrayed
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: Percy has been occused of a crime he didn't commit. Now the Olympian council has sentance him back into Tartarus as punishment. Rated Kplus for some darkness, angsty character, sadness, ect. (Basically everything that's in a Rick Riordan book) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) *A/N: NEEDS A TITLE CHANGE!*
1. The Council

**HEY GUYS! So, I started this story a loooong time ago, and I decided to start posting it. I will write for it as often as I can, and I will update as often as possible too. I also need a new title for it. It's curently called "Betrayed", but nobody really gets betrayed by anybody. When I titled it, I had a different story the direction was going. So please review with new title ideas? Thanks and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed."You have been accused of assisting Gaea in the war. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." I stated honestly, as I have been for nearly a week now.

He looked me up and down. "Are you sure you don't want to answer truthfully?"

I glared. "I am answering truthfully. I took no part in her plans."

"Answer truthfully now, and your punishment will be lightened."

"Okay. I admit it!" I yelled loud enough so every god present would listen. There was a collective gasp. "I admit that you, _Lord Zeus_, are an arrogant boneheaded-"

He cut me off. "I am your king god!"

What did I try to tell him? He's an over-dramatic, self-centered, idiot. "I didn't vote for you!" I yelled in a bad British accent.

"Percy-" my father started to warn. I shrugged him off and decided I'd continue with my approach. What can I say? I'm reckless.

Zeus look baffled. "What are you talking about? You don't vote for kings."

"Well how did you become king then?" I asked as I continued my Monty Python accent.

Unfourtanetly, Zeus decided to get back to business. "Stop this foolishness! The council will vote. Only the council."

"Why? Because you know Hades and Hestia would side with me?" The look on his face told me I was correct. But he quickly wiped it clean.

"All in favor of punishment to the boy?" I watched as seven hands go up. I take inventory. Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus. "Those who oppose?" My father, Hermes, Hera, and the twin archers.

"Perseus Jackson, the council had decided you deserve punishment-"

"As a council, yes you did. However,I think you should go deeper into the individual voters."

"What the Hades are you talking about?" Hades grumbled something behind me. Probably about his name being used as a curse.

"Let's look at the gods on your side." I suggest. "Lord Zeus, you hate me simply because my dad broke the oath. Lord Ares probably still as a grudge against me because I beat him at age twelve." Said god growled. "Mr. D figures getting rid of me will make is punishment in Camp Half-Blood much less annoying. Lady Athena hates me because of her rivalry with my dad, and because I'm dating her daughter. Lady Aphrodite no doubt has some kind of tragic love story about Annabeth and I. However, I'm sure Lord Hephaestus and Lady Demeter have good reasons. I don't feel like there's any kind of hatred between either of them and myself."

"As for my side, well, my dad is my dad. Lord Hermes no doubt has his own _good_ reason. Lady Hera, the woman who forced me into this entire thing in the first place, sided with me. Either she believes me, or she's trying to save her reputation. How often does Lady Artemis side with a boy? Probably not often. But in this case she did. And Lord Apollo? He's the flippn' god of truth."

The gods looked around as they thought about what I'd just said, however, Zeus ignored my rant. "Any last requests?" he boomed. I thought for a minute about using a witty comment or two, but that wouldn't help my case. There was no way out of this predicament. I might as well use my last request before they revoke it.

"Give me a week to say goodbye to everyone." I request.

"One day." Zeus says.

"One week. I can't say goodbye to everyone I care about in one day."

The king god huffs. "All in favor of giving the traitor a whole week?" Those who opposed my punishment raised their hands. As did Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hephaestus.

"Very well." A large timer appeared above his throne. A small buttonless timer appeared in my hand. "You have one week. Not a second more. Your time starts now." Both timers started at the same time.

I turned and bolted out of the throne room, and down into the streets of New York. I raced to my apartment.

* * *

**Soooo... Yeah. That's the first chapter of my story. Umm... ten reviews and I'll update tomorrow? I don't usually request reviews, but I don't get a lot. There's a PJO/HP crossover I'm working on. I like characters to say in character, so if there's anyone familliar with British slang/terminology, I'd really appreciate some help when I'm writing from a wizard's POV and writing a wizard's dialog. (Especially Hagrid's because he doesn't pronouce all is syllables and stuff). So, ten reviews, and I'll update tommorrow! I SWEAR ON STYX! *Thunder Rumbles Overhead sealing the deal***


	2. Paul

**So, I'm kind if disappointed with the number of reviews I got (a grand total of 3). I also have a number of huge school projects I have to think about, so writing this will take some time. I LOVE feedback on my writing. And the more reviews I get, the more I'll write for you guys. Please review for this one. I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

I knocked on the door rapidly. Paul open it and let me. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Is-is mom here?" He shook his head. "Then, I-I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Worry lined is words.

"I need you to comfort her. Keep her sane. Whatever you did when Hera took me to Camp Jupiter, I need you to continue doing that."

"Why? I mean, I will, but... Why do I need to?"

I couldn't meet his eyes, but I told him everything that was happening. The gods (Zeus) accusing me of supporting Gaea. My week long trial. The vote. My punishment. "That's why I need you to take care of her. Unless the topic comes up at a future godly meeting, and the majority switches to my cause, I'm never getting out of that Hell hole."

Paul was speechless. Probably processing what I'd just said. "Please. I need you to do this for me." I looked straight into his eyes.

He nodded. "Percy, I swear on Styx I will do what you've just asked." Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at the timer. "Look, I-I have to go. I'm going to stop by Camp Jupiter. But if I have time when I'm done, I'll come back again." He nodded.

"I understand. You should go."

I gave him a hug, and left to my bedroom. I climbed the fire escape to the roof. I called Blackjack and he was there before I got to the top.

_Yo Boss, What's the emergency?_

"I need to get to Camp Jupiter ASAP. Do you think you can do that, or do I have to call Mrs. O'Leary?"

_We stop in Cincinnati and Denver for donuts, I can do it._

"One donut break in Omaha?"

_You got it Boss!_

* * *

**GAH! I hate the orthodontist. I don't even want braces, but I need them. I'm stuck with headgear for at least four weeks now. FML. **

**So anyways, please review! Ten reviews on this chapter, and I'll update first thing tomorrow! I SWEAR ON STYX! *And cue Zeus' thunder***


	3. Piper

**Tsk tsk. Not even a _total_ of ten reviews. El Well! I can't not update. It'd be wrong To deprive y'all of a story you like. **

**So anyway, here's chapter Three. Warning: this is not a goodbye chapter, but its leading up to one.**

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

We made it to Camp Jupiter in record time. I had Blackjack take me to the entrance disguised as a maintenance tunnel because I wasn't up to dealing with Terminus. I dismounted and started jogging to the door, Blackjack trotting beside me.

The two guards crossed their spears blocking my path. "Who are you?" The guard on the right asked.

I studied them. They appeared to newbies that were trying to be perfect soldiers. "My name is Percy Jackson, your _official_ praetor."

Yes, _technically_, I'm still praetor. Jason came back to Camp Jupiter (with Piper of course). I wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood. So I gave up the position to him. However, I'm still praetor because the Romans haven't been through a battle where they could raise him on a shield, and the Feast or Fortuna only happens once a year.

The guards didn't know how to react. The one who had spoken started to fumble his words, and he didn't know whether to kneel or bow, so he kind of combined them and ended up looking like he was tying his shoe. The one on the left started to worship me. I mean, she was literally trying to kiss my shoes.

"Stop groveling, and just let me through. I don't have all day." They nodded vigorously and opened the door. "Thank you."

I lead Blackjack through the tunnel. He wasn't too happy with being underground, but I promised him another donut on the other side.

We flew towards the principa. But I told Blackjack to land in the gardens of Bacchus instead where I saw a group of girls fighting. It wasn't a fight to worry about. Just three girls sparring.

"Piper." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. One of the girls called a time out and turned my direction.

"Hi Percy." She said slightly out of breath, but she was still smiling. "This is my sister Alice and my niece Rebecca." The two girls waved at me, then took a seat on one of the far benches.

"Enjoying your Roman family?" I asked. She nodded.

"Venus' descendants aren't nearly as perfect as Aphrodite's. I _love_ it!" She started studying me. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'll explain later. Do you know where Jason, Frank, and Hazel are?"

"Frank and Jason are at a senate meeting. Hazel is probably at the archery range or the stables. Why?"

"I need to talk to all of you. Meet me at Neptune's temple after the senate meeting?"

She nodded. "Sure, no problem." Worry still lined her voice.

"Thanks." I mounted Blackjack and had him trot towards the Pomerian Line. I could feel her worried eyes burning into my back, but I ignored it.

* * *

**Our hero rides off into the sunset nobly on his steed after not having one the fair maidens heart. The End.**

**Just kidding :p**

**So that was that. Next chapter is gonna be Terminus (I think). **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Ten reviews on this chapter by the time I get home from school (3PM on the west coast of USA), and I'll update this evening. SWEAR ON STYX!**


	4. Terminus

**I know, short chapter. Sorry, but I promise longer one will be coming! Please enjoy!**

* * *

I had Blackjack stop before one of the Terminus statues. His marble eyes were closed, and he was lightly snoring.

_I didn't know anyone could be more lazy than the Wine Dude! _Blackjack exclaimed.

Thank gods Terminus didn't speak horse. He'd probably blast me back to Tartarus without a second thought. Atleast the Olympians are giving me time to say goodbye.

"Terminus!" I yelled. The statue woke with a start. Mumbleing something unaudible.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson. Entering town? You know the drill, weapons in the tray. Julia! Bring the tray!" Julia came out from nowhere with a small white tray. She had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a blue dress. "I'm afraid Mr. Jackson, that you'll have to leave the horse in camp." Blackjack whined in annoyence for being called a horse. "I don't want his droppings littering my streets."

"Um, he's a pegasus actually, and I'm not going into town."

"Ah!" He exclaimed happily. "Just came by to say a friendly hello then didn't you. Julia, take ten." The little girl ran giggleing off leaving the tray on his pedestal.

"Uhh, actually I need you to do me a favor."

His marble face seem to darken a few shades of grey. "Oh. What do you want then?" There was some hostallity in his voice.

"Can you send Frank Zhang and Jason Grace to Neptune's temple after the senate meeting? I need to speak with them."

"Of course." His voice seemed to get even more bitter.

"Thank you Terminus." I say. I pull a few denarii from my pocket and toss it into the plastic tray. 'It was nice to see you."

"Likewise." He muttered. Probably out of good manners.

I turned on Blackjack, and we road of.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Hazel

**I'm so sorry! I meant to update a while ago, but my internet connection has been if-y. So here's the next chapter. I'll try and pdate tomorrow.**

* * *

I found Hazel at the stables. She was petting Arion, who was upset because her hand was just to the left of his 'sweet spot'. I dismounted Blackjack, who ran off to talk to Scipio.

"Move your hand to the right." I suggested. "I think he'd like it better."

Hazel turned around at the sound of my voice. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Thanks for the tip." She turned back to Arion who started thanking me after she moved her hand. "So what's up?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you. And Jason, Frank, and Piper." I tell her.

"What about?"

I didn't know how to say this. "Just some important stuff. Can you meet me at Neptune's temple after the senate meeting?" My voice definitely cracked some.

She turned back to me. Worry was in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

No. I've been accused of assisting Gaea, founded guilty, and now I'm being exiled to Tartarus. "I'm fine. Can you just meet me there?"

"Sure."

I thanked her and turned to leave. Arion started whining. "By the way, he's hungry, and his left ear is itchy." I called over my shoulder.

Arion stopped cursing, so I can only assume Hazel started feeding him.

* * *

YES! I KNOW! It was REALLY short. I swear they will get longer. Just please bare through the goodbyes first. Thanks :). Review?


	6. Octavian

**Here it is. **

**WARNING- SPOILER ALERT!: Octavian gets punched. (YAY!)**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

I left Blackjack to his conversation with Skippy, and started walking to Temple Hill.

When I got to the foot of the hill, I saw Octavian walking down. When we got within the necessary distance, he greeted me.

"_Graceus_." He spat.

"Octavian."

We stopped two feet from each other. I crossed my arms. "Shouldn't you be at your pathetic camp?" He asked with an icy tone.

"Shouldn't you be at the senate meeting?" I asked just as coldly.

"Touché." He studied me. "So, you assisted Gaea? I knew you Greeks were traitors."

"No." I spat. "I was wrongly accused."

"Then why have you been punished?"

"The majority of the council hates me. I'm pretty sure I exhibited that my first day here. Any other stupid questions?"

"None as stupid as yours." He pushed pass me and I heard him say some offensive things about Greek demigods and the New York Yankees. Being one of the former and a fan of the latter, I quickly got offended.

"Octavian," I said as nicely as I could manage.

He turned to me. "What?"

"As we both obviously know, this will probably be the last time we see each other. I just wanted to give you something." He stared at me weirdly... Until I punched him in the face.

A large bruise started to form quickly beneath his left eye, and his nose was bleeding.

"Why you-!" He was at a lost for words. He wanted to attack, obviously. But he just held is nose like he was afraid it was going to fall off his face. He was really making the bleeding worse.

I started backing up the hill. "Farewell Octavian." I said with a sarcastic bow. "It was nice knowing you." I turned and started jogging up the hill to Neptune's temple.

* * *

**Next chapter may be found depressing... See ya next time! review?**


	7. FrankJasonPiperHazel

**Sorry it's taken me so long. My computer sucks and my iPad broke. I access to FF through my dad's iPod, but it's like second generation, and the mobile sight doesn't support stuff in the Doc Manager. So here's the new chapter. I do promise I'm working on longer chapters. Please enjoy, and I would appreciate reviews.**

* * *

I sat in the temple for about twenty minutes. Although my ADHD made it feel longer.

I was thinking about what the future held- endless torture. I was going to be forced back into Tartarus. And this time, I didn't have Annabeth to keep me sane or watch my back.

I sat in the corner farthest from the door. I was in the same position I use to be when Gabe would get too drunk. My chin on my knees, my arms around my legs, and my entire person hiding in a small dark room. I was probably shaking too.

There was a knock on the door. "Percy?" For a minute, I was stuck in the past. I expected my mom to come in and wrap her arms around me. To hand me a blue cookie and tell me everything would be okay. I was brought back to reality when Piper and Hazel came in.

"I'm here." I managed as I pulled myself from the past. "Come in."

The two girls entered and took a seat across from me. "Percy, are you okay?" Hazel asked. I shook my head as I held back tears. Hazel slid over next to me and started rubbing my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. I heard two laughing voices from outside the temple. I instantly knew they it was Frank and Jason. I didn't even want to say this once, so I decided to wait for them. The two boys knocked on the door. I was too upset to speak, so Piper did for me. "Come in."

The two boys immediately knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" Frank asked concerned. I take a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm going back." Is all I manage.

Now everyone's confused. "Back where?" Jason ventures.

"T-Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" Hazel squeaks. "But... why?"

I shrug, but it's not noticeable. "I was accused of helping Gaea. The council voted against me. I guess I've made too many enemies."

"At least tell us that our parents sided with you." Frank said.

I shook my head. "None of them. I think Hades would've, but Zeus kept it to _official_ council only."

"How many voted against you?" Jason asked.

"Seven. Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus. Five for me. My dad, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis." I say without looking up. "Even if he had let Hestia and Hades vote and they sided for me, they'd have to have a tie-breaker. Probably would've brought in Hercules or another god that hates me."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Frank muttered. "That was a really stupid move for Athena." He looked up as he expected to be blasted to smithereens. "This is going to kill Annabeth. She lost you once, and now she'll probably loose you forever."

"But you have a sexist goddess and the god of truth on your side." Piper stated. "Shouldn't that count for something?"

I shrugged. "I tried that. Plus four of the seven against me hate me for no good reason, and one likes to mess with my love life. She's probably turning this into a tragedy that will end worse than _Romeo and Juliet_."

"How long do you have?" Frank asked.

"A week. I still need to go to Camp Half-Blood and my mom... and Annabeth." I say miserably.

Piper pulled me up. "Then you should go. Why you came to us first, I don't know. But you shouldn't not say goodbye to them, especially Annabeth. If you didn't, she'd probably go to Tartarus just to kick your ass." I laugh lightly. Knowing Annabeth, she probably would.

"You're right." I admit. "I'll miss all four of you." I hug both the girls and shake hands with the boys. "See you in the afterlife."

I whistle my taxi cab whistle an octave or two higher than normal. Mrs. O'Leary melts from the shadows of a nearby tree barking happily. I climb onto her back and lean forward to her ear. "Camp Half-Blood." She barks and bounds into the shadows of my friends.

* * *

**That's all for now. Please review?**


	8. CampHalfBlood

**FINALLY! A CHANCE TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. Finals are nearing and my English and Chemistry grades are in the toilet. Anyway, please review!**

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary came out in a tree much too close to Bunker Nine for my liking. I had to trudge through the forest on foot because she passed out from the shadow travel.

The walk back gave me lots of time to think. I figured I didn't want to tell everyone. Just a select few. The news could be spread around, but I didn't want everyone to come and question me. It would make me feel worse and comfortable.

When I was missing, people apparently would talk and ask about me when Annabeth was around. It didn't help her feel better. If people started speaking of this new matter while I was around, I wouldn't be a happy camper. The pun not intended.

I decide who I would tell. Chiron, Grover, Nico, Leo, and Rachel.

I continue walking through the seemingly endless forest until I here swords clanging. It's Friday- Capture the Flag.

I start jogging and found Clarisse sword-on-sword with Jake Mason. We're at the boundary line. About thirty yards down stream, I see someone run across the creek. It shimmers from a bloody red to a hot pink. Since when does the Aphrodite cabin play Capture the Flag?

Chiron comes out of nowhere. He announces the end of the game, obviously in disbeleif that an Aphrodite kid won a sport. He dismisses the others to bed. Before he trots off, I call him. He turns to me and smiles. "Percy, my boy! You're back at camp. I wasn't expecting you."

"While, I'm not back for long." I tell them. "I need to tell you and a few others something. Can you call a meeting tomorrow during breakfast?"

"Sure boy. When, where, and who?"

"Right after breakfast, big house living room, Grover, Nico, Rachel, and Leo."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." I nodded. He trotted off, and I trudged to cabin three.

* * *

**My friend ****_IAmLordVoldemort2_**** (Yes, this was coordinated)has started a ****_Reading Son of Neptune _****fanfiction. It's actually really good. I suggest it for anyone who likes those stories. As I said before, finals are coming, so she doesn't get to update often either. We both also just came back from a school trip, so catching up has been hard. **

**Anyway, review?**


End file.
